


Kin

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Episode: s03e02 Red Paladin, Episode: s03e06 Tailing a Comet, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Mama Krolia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith hates what this war has done to his team and his family, but it's not all bad. However, it would be better if they could find Shiro and get rid of this Emperor Pro Tem, whoever he is.
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Keith & Lotor & Regris (Voltron), Acxa & Ezor & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Voltron Paladins
Series: Mama Krolia [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the twenty-sixth story in the Mama Krolia Series. This takes place during Season 3. This was specifically requested by KitCat1995. Regris is 25, Lotor is 24, Ezor is 22, and Acxa and Keith are 19.

Story Twenty-Six - Kin

Why did Shiro have to disappear again? Why did the Black Lion have to choose a new Paladin? Why was it Keith? Keith didn't have answers to these important questions nor did he have the time to even contemplate the questions; not when there was a new threat.

"Attention, Paladins of Voltron. This is the son of Zarkon, Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire. Surrender now or you will be destroyed."

"We've been set up!" Pidge cried

Of _course_ they had. Nothing had been going right since the fight with Zarkon. Why would _this_ be any different? Now, he had to try to be the leader Shiro wanted him to be AND deal with this Emperor Pro Tem, whoever he was, though he did sound familiar to Keith if he was honest with himself, but he didn't have enough time to breathe, let alone figure out why he sounded familiar. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. One dobosh he was messing up, leading his team into a trap this enemy set up, and the next they went into an alternate reality, extracting a comet made of the same ore that King Alfor used to create Voltron, only to have it stolen by Zarkon's son. Not everything was bad though. Just recently, they found Shiro and had located the comet. Now, they were staring at a ship that was apparently made from the comet.

Team Voltron turned around to dash back to their lions when the bay door that led into the corridor opened. Keith was in the back of his team, so he couldn't see who was exactly in front of them, which didn't matter in the long run as a large, furry female jumped up and tried to land a punch on Allura. It created a cloud of smoke, created by the force of her punch, which provided cover for another female (this one with a tail) to attack Pidge and then Hunk. Keith watched as Lance started shooting at another female; however, this one Keith recognized. It was Acxa! A quick scan of the area yielded the sight of his other sister. He yanked off his helmet and chirped loudly, a kit noise he often made when they all lived at headquarters. All eight of the others stopped fighting and turned in his direction. Ezor's and Acxa's eyes widened a tick before they quickly approached Keith and wrapped their arms around him. The three of them purred to each other, the girls nuzzling their youngest brother.

"Uh, Keith, what the quiznack are you doing?"

Keith looked up at his team, specifically at Lance, who had spoken. "These are my sisters."

Hunk looked at Acxa. "Hey! We saw you in the Weblum!"

Acxa shuddered. "Ugh. Don't remind me. It took forever to get the smell off of me."

Keith nuzzled her. "You did a good job, Acxa."

Acxa looked at her other two generals who were staring at her and Ezor as they nuzzled their youngest brother. "Zethrid, Narti, stand down. They are not truly the enemy."

"But Lotor said-"

"He didn't know that our brother was here."

Keith perked up. "Is he here?"

"He is close by. He's the Emperor Pro Tem."

Keith's eyes widened. "What? But he introduced himself as Zarkon's son."

"Lotor is biologically Zarkon's son. Mom just adopted him," Ezor stated.

"I knew Mom adopted him. I just didn't think about who his biological parents were."

"Keith! What is going on?!" Allura demanded.

"Princess, there's going to be a diplomatic discussion on the castle ship in ten doboshes," Keith announced. He turned to his sisters. "Can you two and Lotor make it in that time?"

"Of course."

%%%

As soon as Lotor, Ezor, and Acxa entered the bridge, they heard a chirp and landed on their backs in a pile. Keith was on top of them, smiling widely. "Hi, guys!"

Keith let out a squawk when he was lifted off his siblings by the back of his clothes. He looked to see who had grabbed him. Surprisingly, it was Allura. "You shouldn't tackle potential allies, Keith."

"They aren't just allies, Allura. They're my siblings."

"Siblings?" Allura echoed.

"Yes. They are all my kits." Krolia entered the bridge with Regris behind her.

"Mom!" All four of her kits rushed over to Krolia, Regris joining in. All five of her kits tackled her and they all ended up in a pile, Krolia laughing. She purred and nuzzled each of her kits.

Lotor pulled Keith closer and nuzzled him. "Hello, little brother. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Lotor, but what was the big idea about not introducing yourself properly?" He lightly punched him in the arm. "You never once said your name!"

"You should have been able to recognize my voice."

"I have been away for two deca-phoebes and under an extreme amount of stress." Keith grinned. "After all, I do pilot the Black Lion."

Lotor's smile faltered. "Th-The Black Lion? You pilot the Black Lion?"

"Well, now I do. I did not originally pilot the Black Lion. I was originally the Red Paladin."

Suddenly, the doors to the bridge opened and in walked Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz. The four Dads made their way to Krolia and her group of kits. Regris was glad that his father was still alive. He had been severely injured in the battle against Zarkon and would have died had it not been for Princess Allura. Allura had provided him with a little bit of quintessence which stabilized him giving him time to get into a cryopod. He knew that Allura didn't care for Galra as a race, but she still saved his father's life, which he was grateful for (even if it was simply because she understood that Antok was family to Keith, who was family to Allura). The Blades all nuzzled each other in greeting, especially Lotor, Acxa, and Ezor, all three of whom had been isolated from their pack for so long, and if Keith had his way, his pack would never be separated again.

Fin


End file.
